Origon
by cindyloey
Summary: Hanya sebatas imajinasi, silahlan nikamati ..


One

\--

Langit gelap pada malam yang sunyi, ditambah cuaca yang tidak terlalu baik yang menyebabkan beberapa bintang enggan muncul, membuat suasana sedikit mencekam, jangan lupakan udara dingin yang ikut menyeruak, tertiup angin malam yang mampu menbuat beberapa orang bergidik ketakutan. sebagian penghuni bumi memilih berdiam diri didalam rumah, dengan selimut tebal mereka, duduk bersila didepan televisi untuk sekedar menenangkan atau bahkan menghibur diri.

Namun jauh diujung bagian selatan kota seoul, tepat nya didalam hutan berantara yang jarang terjamah tangan tangan manusia tak bertanggungjawab, kelelawar berterbangan keluar dari dalam persembunyiannya, bahkan beberapa terbang menjauh dari hutan. suara gonggongan srigala yang saling menyaut dari dalam hutan menambah kesan angker pada setiap jengkal bagian hutan itu, hingga suara khas yang berasal dari daun daun kering yang terdengar seperti diinjak paksa, sampai memperlihat kan satu pasang kaki yang berlari menyelusuri hutan gelap itu, yang mana menyebabkan suara tak asing dari daun kering yang diinjak nya.

Rambut merah yang tergerai beberapa kali menghalangi penglihatan nya, mata biru milik nya tak luput dari perhatian, menengok ke arah belakang memastikan hewan buas yang mengejarnya, tertinggal jauh. namun dugaan nya tak pernah benar, serigala berbulu coklat itu terus mengikuti nya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. sampai tiba sebuah sungai, yang membelah bagian tengah hutan itu, gadis berambut merah melompat menyebrangi sungai hanya dengan satu kali lompatan. kembali berlari mengikuti arah sungai, namun serigala yang mengejar nya tak ikut melompat, dan hanya berlari mengejarnya dari sebrang sungai, hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, tiba tiba muncul serigala berbulu abu yang berasal dari dalam hutan yang sama menerjang serigala berbulu cokalat, menghentikan dari aksi mengejarnya.

"Berhenti mengejarnya"

terdengar erangan dari kedua serigala itu, yang tak mau kalah. serigala berbulu coklat mengibaskan kepala nya, guna menyingkirkan dedauanan yang menempel pada bulu nya saat dirinya sempat terjatuh tersungkur akibat serangan mendadadak dari kawanan nya sendiri.

"Kau melindunginya lagi, wilis."

"Kau tau dia adalah salah satu vampire yang kulindungi. Dan kau tau tak ada yang boleh menyentuh vampire yang sudah kutetapkan sebagai yang kulindungi"

"Kau benar, tapi dia menyebrangi peebatasan. Itu sudah jelas melanggar"

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk itu luhan. Jadi biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Kau slalu punya cara untuk menghindar."

"Kau tau siapa diriku."

Serigala berbulu coklat, menggonggong keras tepat setelah serigala berbulu abu yang diketahui bernama wilis pergi menyebrangi sungai.

ia menyesali perbuatan teman nya, yang lagi lagi menjadi pelindung bangsa vampire, didaerah yang jelas jelas tak bisa diinjak vampire , itu perjanjian mutlak bahkan dari beratus ratus tahun lalu.

Luhan, serigala berbulu cokalat akhirnya memutuskan berbalik arah masuk kembali kedalam hutan, menggonggong beberpa kali menuntaskan rasa kesal.

"Kau akan menyesalinya wilis"

Angin malam kembali menyeruak masuk kedalan pori pori kulit milik Gadis berambut merah yang kini tengah menyenderkan badan pada sebuah mobil pick up berwarna merah, yang terparkir dijalan sepi kendaraan, jangan lupakan hutan berantara yang terdapat disebelah kiri dan kanan jalanan.

mengisi pemikiran nya, gadis itu benar benar yakin, tak ada orang yang mau melewati jalanan ini lebih dari jam 12 malam, selain suasana yang terbilang mencekam, beberpa orang juga percaya jalanan ini sudah dikuasi dua bangsa yang akan menyerang siapun yang melewati jalan nya. mereka mengatakan, serangan vampire dan serigala sering terjadi, bahkan mereka mengakui sering melihat korban tergeletak ditengah jalan, dengan gigitan bekas vampire atau gigitan yang berasal dari serigala.

Tapi baginya, itu hanya mitos yang tersebar secara berlebihan dimasyarakat, fakta nya baik vampire atau serigala tak pernah melukai siapa pun, jika bukan karna manusia yang menyerang lebih dulu, mereka tidak akan melukai orang yang hanya sekedar ingin lewat.

Jika yang dikatakan orang orang tentang korban yang berjatuhan, mungkin itu benar, tapi bukan korban manusia, melainkan hewan hewan penghuni hutan yang sudah jelas diserang bangsa vampire untuk diminum darah nya, atau diambil dagingnya oleh bangsa serigala.

"Kau melanggar lagi.."

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan nya, mengalihkan perhatian nya pada laki laki bertubuh kekar yang kini tak berbalut pakaian sama sekali, selain celana jins, tubuh atas nya benar benar naked.

"Aku mengejar mangsa ku."

"Dan kau tetap mengejarnya, bahkan ketika mangsa mu masuk kedalam hutan dan melewati perbatasan.."

"dia mangsaku satu satunya."

"dan kau berhasil mendapatkannya, bukan." Dengan tubuh kekar nya, pria itu berjalan mendekat, mengusap darah yang tersisa di ujung bibir gadis itu dengan ibu jari miliknya, memberikan kesan lembut pada kulit putih yang kini sedikit merona.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan melepaskan mangsaku begitu saja."

"Meski kau dalam bahaya..? Kau beruntung yang mengejar mu bukan minho atau taemin, tapi luhan pria kecil dengan wajah nya yang cantik, tentu tidak akan melukai mu." Menarik kembali tangan nya dari wajah gadis yang kini membulatkan mata nya tak percaya, ia mengubah antensi nya, menatap hutan yang terlihat tak tenang karna angin berhembus semakin kencang.

"Benarkah.? Tapi dia berlari sangat kencang ."

"Dia salah satu serigala tercepat, dia hanya bisa mengancem. Tapi hati nya lembut, dan takan mampu melukai meski awalnya ia terlihat ingin membunuhmu."

"Aku percaya itu tuan ohh.." Berjalan dirinya naik ke atas mobil, duduk tepat disamping kursi pengemudi.

"Mau pergi sekarang..?"

"Tentu, aku tak ingin berlama lama disini. Suara serigala itu benar benar menganggu."

"Kau ingin aku menyuruh mereka untuk diam."

"Tidak, jalan kan mobil nya sekarang Oh Sehun." Tegas nya, sehun lalu naik ke atas mobil menyalakan mobil, untuk kemudian dikendalikannya.

"baiklah, aku juga tak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah besok pagi."

"Tunggu, kau masih pergi kesekolah.." Sehun mengurungkan niat nya untuk melajukan mobil, ketika gadis disampingnya kembali bertanya.

"Irene, kau tau malaikat, penyihir, vampire, mereka benar benar cerewet jika sehari aku tak mengawasi cardigon."

"jangan beralesan oh sehun, aku tau mereka tak keberatan jika kau memutuskan untuk absen sehari saja. Kau pergi, untuk melihat gadis itu bukan..?"

"Nara.. Kau bisa memanggilnya sekarang..."

"Tapi aku tak ingin mengenalnya.."

"Kau membencinya.."

"dia merebut perhatian mu dariku."

"Kau cemburu.? Baiklah aku akan menjaga jarak, lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tak mungkin merebutnya dari kai."

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, tapi kau ingin dia tau perasaan mu ."

"Jadi berapa nilai, yang harus aku berikan pada gadis pintar disebelahku ini."

Irene menggeleng tak mengerti , pembahasan konyol ini benar benar menguras pikirannya.

"Irene dengar, ku pikir aku memiliki ide yang bagus."

Irene sontak mengalihkan tatapan nya kembali pada sehun, yang tengah menatap nya, menunggu jawaban.

"Apah.."

"Mungkin kau bisa mengubah Nara menjadi vampire, dia memiliki sifat membangkang seperti mu, kalian akan cocok satu sama lain."

Irene tak menjawab, ia justru memberikan tatapan tajam pada lelaki berambut abu itu.

"Baiklah, seperti nya kita harus pergi sekarang." Sehun buru buru menyalakan mesin mobil nya, melajukan nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

100 tahun yang lalu, tercipta sebuah legenda yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi momok menakutkan yang tersebar luas dikalangan masyarakat, menjadikan legenda itu sebagai mitos menakutkan.

dari salah satu buku, tertulis 3 bangsa yang hidup saling berdampingan dengan manusia. tapi saling merebutkan tahta untuk hidup abadi. Dalam buku legenda diceritakan penyihir, manusia serigala, serta vampire, sering melakukan peperangan dan meresahkan masyarat, mereka berlomba mendapatkan darah murni yang bisa mebuat mereka hidup abadi.

tapi sebelum semua menemukan nya, bangsa malaikat lebih dulu meleyapkan darah murni itu yang berasal dari tubuh gadis yang memiliki keturan darah murni. hingga menjadikan semua bangsa larut dalam perang besar kala itu, namun keputusan mereka melawan bangsa malaikat ternyata salah, sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan harus lenyap karna kalah dari perang, dimusnahkan secara abadi oleh malaikat penjaga yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi raja nya sendiri.

melupakan peperangan yang memakan banyak korban, ke4 bangsa akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdamai, membantu menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi disisi lain, beberpa orang hidup dengan topeng kebaikan.

mengikuti kepercayaan leluhur, mereka menemukan fakta akan ada 2 mahluk yang bisa membuat mereka hidup abadi, bukan dari darah murni. dilamarkan bahwa mahluk itu akan lahir 100 tahun dari sejak itu, dan ke2 mahluk disebut sebagai cardigon dan origon. mereka percaya 2 mahluk itu membuat mereka hidup abadi. bertahun tahun lama nya, mereka akhirnya mendapat kabar baik, dimana beberapa orang mengatakan untuk pertama kali nya origon akan lahir dunia sebagai mahluk setengah malaikat dan setengah penyihir, namun sayang nya bangsa malaikat membantah itu. mereka bahkan membantah lahirnya Cardigon yang lahir setengah vampire dan penyihir 3 tahun setelah kabar Origon tersebar.

Mereka percaya Cardigon dan origon masih hidup, namun keberadaan nya disembunyikan bangsa malaikat, guna melindungi mereka.

Xiumin menutup buku nya, menyudahi keingintauan nya tentang legenda 4 bangsa, yang sempat diragukan nya, tapi setelah menyelesaikan setengah dari buku nya, ia tau itu adalah legenda sesungguhnya. dirinya bahkan harus menelan ludah, ketika dirinya adalah salah satu mahluk yang disebutkan dalam buku itu. 4 tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya berulang tahun ke15, ia menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Origon, setengah vampire dan malaikat. sejak saat itu, ia tahu bahwa dirinya dilindungi dan disegel guna menyamarkan nya dari serangan 3 bangsa yang akan memperebutkannya.

Hidup slama hampir 19 tahun dalam kurungan ternyata membuat nya meresa terkekang, meski dirinya sudah tersegel, dan menjadi manusia, dia tetap berada dalam pengawasan ke 4 bangsa yang menginginkan nya selamat, dari ancaman orang yang justru menginginkan darah nya.

Xiumin memindahkan perhatian nya, pada langit malam yang sedikit berbeda, tak ada bintang yang biasa dia lihat. dan xiumin baru menyadari ia terduduk disini sudah cukup lama dibangku taman tak jauh dari gereja yang sering ia kunjungi. terhitung dari sekitar pukul 7 malam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam lewat. tapi dirinya merasa nyaman disini, ia sama sekali tak ingin beranjak bahkan ketika seorang gadis diduk tepat disebelahnya.

"uchh udara nya dingin sekali, aku menyesal tak membawa switer ku." Entah keberapa kali gadis itu harus merapatkan blazer sekolah yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi nya dari udara dingin.

"Inha, nama ku choi inha.." Tanpa diminta, ia justru mengulurkan tangan nya, dan berharap orang dingin disebelahnya, mau berjabat tangan barang sedetik pun. Tapi ternyata dugaan nya salah, Xiumin justru tak menanggapinya sama sekali, ia seperti memiliki dunia nya sendiri.

"Ahh harus nya aku tau, kau bukan tipe orang yang mau berkenalan dengan orang asing. Tapi kupikir, jika aku yang memulai, semua akan baik baik saja." Menarik tangan nya kembali, inha berdecak kesal, ia harus meruntuhkan harga dirinya sendiri sebagai perempuan. Ini pertama kali nya ia mencoba memperkenalkan diri pada orang lain.

"lelaki ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali"

"Baiklah tidak masalah, setidak nya kau tau namaku."pada akhir nya, ia menyemangati diri nya sendiri.

Xiumin tetap tak bergeming, ia hanya merubah pandangan nya ke arah langit menatap semua bintang yang nyaman pada posisinya. Memperhatikan setiap terang yang timbul padanya, melupakan tamparan angin pada kulit pucat nya.

"Kau tau, sekilas kau terlihat seperti vampire. Jika saja aku orang yang memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi, mungkin aku akan langsung mengira kau vampire sungguhan. Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya menganggap mereka hanya pada film twilight dan cerita fiksi yang aku baca."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kau bener bener terlihat seperti vampire. Bola mata mu berwarna coklat terang, rambut pirang, kulit pucat mu, dan jangan lupakan pipi tirus serta lingkaran hitam dimata mu."

inha terdiam sejenak, tak ada respon sama sekali dari sosok pucat itu, inha bahkan berani taruhan jika dia sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tak berniat berbicara, ku pikir hanya aku yang akan berbicara disini. baik tidak masalah, kau bisa mendengarkan. aku tidak merasa keberatan. ini bukan pertama kali nya aku diabaikan." inha kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik, mencoba merapat kan kembali blazer nya, merapihkan rambut yang beberpa kali terkena sapuan angin malam.

"Tunggu... apa kau merasa keberatan, ketika aku menyebut mu seperti vampire."

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan nya. "

inha berani jamin, jika ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang, mungkin orang itu akan menganggap dirinya gila, berbicara sendiri. dan menganggap lelaki yang duduk disamping nya adalah seorang hantu.

Inha melirik sekilas laki laki berwajah vampire itu, dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis.

"Kau hanya memakai kaos tipis ini, disaat malam hari, dan disaat musim dingin seperti ini. bagaimana bisa, kau akan terkena flu."

"lihat aku bahkan kewalahan dengan udara dingin, padahal jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu, pakaian ku jauh lebih baik."

Lagi, Sosok pucat itu tak memperdulikan. Inha, berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kali nya. bagaimana bisa sosok itu benar benar dingin. inha lalu bangkit, ia memutuskan untuk pergi, selain karna menyerah mengajaknya berbicara, inha juga mulai menolak udara dingin yang terus menusuk kulitnya.

"Cukup... Aku hanya terus berbicara, tanpa balesan dari mu. kau hanya diam, bahkan disaat aku menghawatirkan mu. apa kau masih merasa tak nyaman, dengan sosok asing disamping mu. aku sudah mengenalkan diriku pada mu, ku pikir kita bisa berbicara formal setelah itu, tapi kau tetap tidak berbicara."

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah, jika kau ingin tetap seperti itu. tapi sekarang akan lebih baik jika kau pulang, udara semakin dingin. kau perlu menghangatkan dirimu."

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu."

"ahh kenapa aku sebodoh ini, tentu saja kau tidak akan mau. kau bukan anak kecil." Inha buru buru menyangkal ucapan nya barusan, apa sekarang dia benar benar terlihat bodoh.

"Jujur saja, aku mengikutimu hanya ingin mengembalikan barang milikmu."

"walau aku tidak bisa menutupi keingintauan ku, aku ingin tau siapa namamu.? dimana kau tinggal.? siapa orang tua mu.? kenapa kau suka dengan udara malam.? aku ingin tau semua tentang mu."

Inha berdiri dari duduk nya bersiap untuk pergi, tapi sebelum nya ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari dalam tas milik nya.

"Ini.." ia memberikan payung itu, dan berhasil membuat xiumin menatap nya. sepersekian detik, inha dibuat takjub dengan wajah tampan milik lelaki vampire itu, ini pertama kali nya, inha menatap xiumin sedekat ini.

"dia sangat tampan, aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk satu hal ini."

Inha buru buru mengalihkan tatapan nya, ia tidak mau tenggelam lebih lama.

"Payung ini, bukan kah milik mu. aku tau itu, kau yang meletakan nya didepan pintu gereja malam itu. dan saat itu hanya ada aku dan kau, saat aku masuk, aku sama sekali tak melihat payung disana, tapi saat kau keluar, dan aku pun pergi. aku melihat payung ini ada disana. tidak ada tersangka lain selain dirimu. jadi kupastikan payung ini milikmu"

"jika saja tidak ada payung , mungkin aku tidak akan bisa pulang karna hujan sangat deras. meskipun aku sedikit berpikir bagaimana kau pulang. tapi Terimkasih.."

Inha ingin sekali membuat lelaki itu berhenti menatap nya, tpi inha juga menyukai tatapan itu, tatapan yang menbuat nya merasa takjub.

"Ini ambilah. dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu" Inha meraih tangan xiumin, meletakan payung itu tepat diatas tangan nya. dan untuk beberpa saat, inha merasakan betapa dingin nya tangan itu.

Inha kembali terdiam, ketika xiumin kembali menunduk. meremas payung yg ada dalam genggaman nya. Namun pada akhirnya, Inha memilih untuk pergi, berjalan menjauh dari sosok yang masih terduduk.

melangkah perlahan, diiringin sunyi nya malam, ternyata membuat nya merinding.

"Xiumin. Namaku Xiumin.."

Inha menghentikan langkah nya sejenak, ia lalu tersenyum simpul tanpa berniat berbalik, karna fakta nya orang yang baru menyebutkan nama nya itu pasti tengah berjalan pergi. kini satu fakta yang ia dapatkan sekarang, dari laki laki tampan yang slalu membuat nya penasaran. laki laki yang sudah membuat jantung berdetak ketika menatap nya.

"Kau terlihat seperti manusia.."

"Aku berhasil kalau begitu."

"Ya kau banar.."

Irene menatap lelaki jangkung yang kini tengah menyandarkan badan pada mobil pick up yang semalem mengantarkan nya pulang. penampilannya, terlihat sangat berbeda dari semalem, sangat rapih, bahkan kesan manusia benar benar melekat pada sosok manusia serigala itu. wajah tampan nya, pasti mampu menyihir setiap sorot gadis yang menatap nya.

"kau mau ikut, aku bisa mengenalkan mu pada nara." sehun berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"berhenti bercanda."

"aku tak bercanda."

"aku tak ingin ikut menjaga cardigon."

"ck . terserah, aku pergi sekarang. kau baik baik lah, jangan mengejar mangsa mu sampai keperbatasan. kau tak ingin kan, aku dimusuhi kaum ku sendiri."

"Apa aku harus berjanji,."

sehun tak menjawab, ia memilih tersenyum, menatap sekilas gadis cantik didepan nya, masuk kedalam mobil nya, menyalakan mobil dan terakhir melambaikan tangan ke arah luar.

"Aku pergi." ucapnya setengah berteriak, irene membales nya dengan senyuman.

kini tinggal dirinya, yang masih berdiri didepan rumah yang keberadaan nya jauh dari pemukiman, satu satu nya rumah yang terletak ditengah hutan, namun jangan pernah salah pemandangan disini sangat menakjubkan, udara nya masih bersih tanpa terkontaminasi. dan jangan lewatkan pegunungan, yang menyuguhkan keindahan didepan sana. sesekali Irene bahkan bisa berjalan jalan disekitar sungai yang terletak tepat dibelakang rumah yang baru beberapa bulan lalu dihuninya, irene sangat menyukai air terjun diujung sungai itu.

Irene tidak menyangka bangsa serigala ternyata sangat kaya, membuat rumah semegah ini ditengah hutan tak semudah itu bukan.

"mau menemaniku minum teh.?"

Irene berbalik arah, kini mata nya fokus pada laki laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya, sambil mengangkat gelas teh ditangannya.

"kau sudah lama, suho."

"ya, masuk lah.. apa kau mau aku menemanimu melihat air terjun" suho tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak, ayo masuk lah."

Irene mendorong tubuh suho masuk kedalam rumah. jika seperti ini, irene terkadang merindukan ketika menjadi manusia.

Suara decitan roda dengan lantai terdengar begitu nyaring dilorong salah satu sekolah ternama, memecah keheningan disetiap waktu yang berdetak tanpa henti. Sehun, laki laki berkulit seputih susu itu mengabaikan teriakan dari para siswa yang menyuruh nya untuk berhenti melajukan skateboard dilingkungan sekolah. dan tentu saja sehun menolak, ia bukan siswa teladan. Tapi saat tengah asik melajukan skateboardnya, sehun harus segera mungkin memelankan lajunya, sebelum wanita yang berdiri diujung lorong mengamuk karna perbuatan nya..

"Kau mengabaikan ku lagi." ucap gadis itu, menatap bola mata sehun yang tengah berusaha mencari alesan.

Sehun mengusap lehernya, ia mati matian menghentikan laju skateboardnya, hingga nyaris terjatuh, tapi sekarang bukan nya menanyakan keadaan nya, gadis itu justru terlihat mengintimidasinya.

"Oh sehun, aku berbicara padamu."

"Baiklah baiklah, ini terakhir kali nya aku melakukan nya. besok aku berjanji tak akan membawa benda ini kesekolah."

sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah gadis disebelahnya, sehun menunjukan skateboard milik nya, yang sedari tadi ia tenteng dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tau aku tak bisa lepas dari benda ini."

"Aku tau, apa aku harus mengatakan berapa total kau mengatakan kalimat itu."

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau benda ini..."

"hadiah dari ibumu.." ucap gadis itu memotong perkataan sehun.

"Wah Go nara, kau tau semuanya.."

"Oh sehun, kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa. berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh."

Nara begitu nama panggilannya, gadis itu merenggut kesal.

"emm, sepertinya aku salah lagi. Apa kau mau makan..?" sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, kali ini ia memutuskan merajuk gadis berpipi tembem itu, rasa nya terlalu canggung jika mereka bertengkar.

"Tidak, pergilah sendiri. aku mencarai Kai."

"Kau mencari kai..? bagaimana bisa, kau seharusnya tau dimana dia."

Nara terdiam, ahh kenapa dia sebodoh ini. sehun benar, seharusnya dia tau kemana harus mencari kai. bagaimana bisa, nara menjadi bodoh.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku lupa." Nara meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi keruang dance. kau tidak masalah..?"

"kau bertanya padaku.? kau kekasihnya, pergilah. aku berpikir kai tidak sedang baik baik saja."

Nara tak mengindahkan ucapan sehun, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruang dance, pikiran nya kalut, pasalnya kai sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi sejak 2 hari yang lalu. dan itu membuatnya cukup khawatir.

Sehun masih berdiri menatap kepergian Nara yang sudah menghilang diujung koridor.

"Go Nara kau seharusnya tau perasaanku.."

Nara berdoa dalam hati, berharap orang yang ia cari benar benar ada didalam sana. jika ruang musik ia temui dalam keadaan kosong, maka pilihan terakhir adalah ruang dance. Kai sangat menyukai dance, jadi ruang dance bukan pilihan yang salah. Nara juga beberpa kali memergoki kekasihnya disana.

sebelum masuk, dan membuka pintu Nara memutuskan untuk menunda niat nya, saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok kai didalam sana lewat kaca kecil yang terdapat dibagian pintu.

jauh didalam sana, Kai tengah berusaha menahan sakit. ia beberapa kali mencoba mengganti perban yang membalut luka dibagian kiri perutnya. Kai yakin, bahwa jaitan dari luka itu sedikit terbuka, rasa ngilu dibagian perutnya, tak bisa ia hindari. jika ia pria cengeng, mungkin saat ini ia tengah meraung kesakitan.

Nara tak tahan, sudah cukup berat saat dirinya menahan tangis, dan sekarang dia harus berdiam diri disini.

sementara didalam sana kai berjuang sendiri. sebenernya nara tau, kai tak suka orang lain melihat nya dalam keadaan terluka, tapi bagaimanapun juga nara kekasihnya, ia ikut bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Nara membuka pintu dengan karas, hingga membuat Kai terkejut dan secara respect mengkacingkan seragam sekolanya, namun belum sampai dikancing terakhir, Nara lebih cepat mengambil alih pakainya, membuka kembali kancing yang sudah sempat kai satukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?" kai berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Nara yang dengan telaten melepas perban luka nya.

"bisakah kau diam...?"

"Aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri,.."

"dan aku tak mengijinkannya, sekarang tak ada bantahan.."

Nara mengobati lukanya dengan tenang, ketika kai memilih diam. sesekali kai terlihat meringis akibat rasa perih. namun, bukan Nara namanya, yang tidak bisa membuat semua nya jauh lebih mudah, membuat gerakan selembut mungkin agar kai tak terlalu merasa kan sakit.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku adalah adik dari seorang dokter. aku cukup mengerti bagaimana cara mengganti perban."

"aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri.."ucap kai penuh penegasan.

"Apa aku melakukan nya tidak baik..?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menyelesaikan nya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya.?"

"Kai kita sudah membahas ini. anggap aku bukan hanya sebagai kekasihmu, tapi juga sebagai seseorang yang slalu kau butuhkan."

Nara dengan telaten pengganti perban itu. didalam lubuk hati nya, tentu dia marah. kai kekasihnya justru tak pernah ingin berbagi. padahal sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan agar kai jujur tentang semua hal padanya.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu.."

"Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan. kau yang slalu menghindar dan berbohong padaku.."

"Kai aku sudah tau semuanya, seharusnya kau tak punya batas untuk bercerita padaku." Nara menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengkancing kan kembali kancing kancing itu, terakhir ia juga merapihkan kameja milik kekasihnya, menyisir rambut yang tampak sudah basah akibat keringat.

"mulai hari ini, bisa kah kau menceritakan semuanya.."

Kai menatap wajah kekasihnya, wajah yang slalu membuatnya teduh, dalam kondisi apapun. kai ingin memiliki lebih sosok gadis didepan nya.

"Jangan membuat aku khawatir lagi. kau paham.."

Nara tak ambil pusing, dalam sekejap ia memcium bibir kai. menyalurkan rasa hangat disana. memberikan kenyamanan untuk kegelisahan dalam diri kekasihnya. menghapus jarak yang sempat tertunda karna rasa egois.

Sementara diluar sana sehun berdiri mematung, menyaksikan adegan yang memohok hatinya dari balik kaca ruang dance. Jika bukan karna perintah sehun tak akan menyusul nya.

"bagaimana keadaan nya."

"dia baik baik saja, hanya sedikit luka kecil dari tusukan pisau."

"Bodoh, jika segel nya sudah terbuka. kupastikan dia dalam bahaya."

"kita harus menjaga nya lebih extra bukan."

"kau yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga nya sehun."

"tapi aku tak bisa menjaga nya selama 24 jam."

"bilang saja kau tidak mau melihat kai slalu berdekatan dengan kekasihnya."

"yak baekhyun, aku akan menendangmu."

sehun menyudahi percakapan nya dengan baekhyun, dia penutup jalan pikirannya, agar baekhyun berhenti membaca pikirannya atau tarus berbicara tidak jelas. 1 hal yang sehun syukuri, keberuntungan menjadi bangsa serigala adalah bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran, tanpa harus menggunakan alat komunikasi apapun, canggih bukan.? hanya saja, itu cuma bisa digunakan dengan bangsa lain, sehun bisa saling berbicara dengan penyihir, vampire, mailaikat, dimana mereka pun juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama.

Sehun berjalan menjauh, menggunakan kembali skateboard nya, melajukannya secara cepat.

Diawali dari kicauan burung, pagi itu tampak memberikan dukungan pada orang yang ingin menjalani aktifitas nya dengan suasana gembira tak terkecuali gadis remaja berambut hitam yang serius masih berdoa didalam gereja Yang nampak masih terlihat sepi.

Inha menyudahi acara berdoanya, memainkan ujung blazer seragam sekolah nya yang sama sekali belum diganti nya, semalem dia bahkan menginap disini. setelah menyudahi percakapan nya dengan seorang pria yang kini diketahui nya bernama xiumin, inha tidak benar benar pergi, ia justru berbalik masuk kedalam gereja. beruntung sang pendeta mengijinkan nya tidur disini selama semalem.

Inha bangkit dari duduk nya, bersiap untuk pergi. namun belum sempat kaki nya melangkah Inha melihat sosok tak asing baginya berdiri diujung pintu.

Inha terkejut tentu saja, ini pertama kali nya ia melihat sosok itu disiang hari. ditambah kondisinya yang mengenaskan, xiumin masih mengenakan kaos putih yang dilihat nya tadi malam, tapi yang membuat Inha terkejut, ia sama sekali tak memakai alas kaki. wajah nya lebih pucat, dan ada beberapa ruam merah diseluruh permukaan kulit wajah nya, dan itu terlihat seperti luka bakar.

"Xiumin."

hallo ini fanfic pertama saya disni, mudah"an dapat respon bagus.

ini fanfic bener" imajinasi dari dunia fantasy saya yg liar, sampe akhirnya nemuin ide buat gabungin 5 bangsa sekaligus ..

disni baru ada Vampire dan serigala. chapt selanjutnya, akan ada kejutan dari sosok malaikat dan penyihir yang ikut andil dalam cerita ini.

kalian jga tau kan, kai disini berperan sebagain Cardigon, dan xiumin Origon.

Mohon dukungan nya.


End file.
